


The Lieutenant.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anime, Axis Powers - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Fanfiction, Germany, Hetalia, Historical Hetalia, Lieutenant - Freeform, Pissed off reader, WWII, World War Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drunken incident leads to you becoming hostile to a certain German Lieutenant.





	The Lieutenant.

“Lieutenant (Last Name) did you get your recent assignment?”

 

        You looked up from your paperwork at your Captain who was walking through your office door. “No Sir, I wasn’t aware my squad had an upcoming assignment.” You said taking off your reading glasses. “Well you do. Your squad as well as Lieutenants Beilschmidt and Schwarz squads are to leave for Frankfurt first thing tomorrow morning.” He said reaching into his jacket and pulling out an envelope. “You are to deliver this to the acting Senior Master Sergeant there and are to return immediately. I will send someone to inform your squad while you wrap up your paperwork.” He said handing you the envelope. “Thank you Sir. I can guarantee we will return in a week, if not sooner.” You said he began walking out of your office. “You can not fail this delivery Lieutenant, that intel is very valuable for our next airstrike on England.” He said from the door. You nodded in understanding and picked up your glasses in order to get back to your paperwork.

 

        Not even two seconds after you heard the door closed you slammed your head on your desk and cursed your luck. Of all the Lieutenant’s to be sent out with tomorrow why did it have to Lieutenant Beilschmidt? It’s not like he was a bad Lieutenant. No he was a very good one, well respected among higher ranking officers and always quick to finish his duties. Your only problem was that he was a critic, incredibly competitive and just flat out a jackass to you and only you. You had only been transferred to this base three months ago and hardly ever saw him around the base but when you did it felt as though the minutes dragged on and on with his constant badgering and criticism. To be completely honest you were ready to punch him square in his face.

 

        You gripped the pen in your hand before looking up at the clock which read it was nearly nine. Now didn’t seem like a bad time to train. You could go to take your frustrations out on a punching bag. Looking down at another application you skipped over their physical and mental assessments before signing it and throwing it into your filing cabinet. You quickly made your way to the Lieutenant's quarters and got into your workout clothes which consisted of a sports bra, a jacket, your baggy military pants and boots. Grabbing a water from your bedside mini fridge and hand wraps you made your way out of your room.

 

        The cool air was nice against your exposed stomach as you walked across the courtyard. Walking into the gym you went straight to the MMA area, setting your water on a nearby counter and walking straight to the heavy bag that was hanging from the ceiling. You wrapped your knuckles tightly and wasted no time throwing blows at the inanimate object. You were going strong for a good fifteen minutes, stopping only to remove your jacket due to getting a bit over heated.

 

“Your stance is off.”

 

        You stopped, just for a second to look back at Ludwig but that was all it took for the heavy bag to swing back and knock you on your ass. The fall didn’t hurt seeing as you landed on the mats that were placed throughout the gym but you did get the wind knocked out of you. You lied there for a moment, cursing under your breath as you tried to regain your composure.

 

You could bitch at the blonde but you won’t.

 

You were going to punch the heavy bag and not his stupid face.

 

        “That wouldn’t have happened if you were standing correctly.” Ludwig said standing over you. He extended a hand but you ignored it and got to your feet yourself. You steadied your feet on the ground and rose your fists, ready to throw a punch at the heavy bag when you were held back. You could have snapped your neck with how quick your turned to look at Ludwig who was holding your wrist. “You still aren’t standing correctly.” He said and you glared. “Back off Beilschmidt I’m not in the mood to deal with your bullshit right now.” You said ripping your arm from his hand angrily. “You need to perfect your stance by tomorrow.” He said as you grabbed your water from the counter. “I don’t need to do anything other than deliver the intelligence our spies have gathered and refrain from killing you.” You said cracking open your bottled water. “Not kill me? Please you wouldn’t stand a chance against me in a fight.” He said rolling his eyes. Your bottle didn’t stand a chance after you heard that.

 

        Water spilled all over your stomach and the floor as the bottle was crushed by your fists. “I’m sorry?” You growled, turning around to face Ludwig. “Are you implying that I’m weaker than you, because last I checked I am perfectly capable of holding my own against you! In fact we were of equal strength!” You yelled pointing a finger at him. “That was three months ago when you were just assigned to this base Lieutenant (Last Name), I held back because it was asked of me.” He had as though it was obvious. Your composure faltered as you heard this.

 

        Your Captain asked him to hold back when you applied for the Lieutenant position? Why would he ask such a thing, did he think you couldn’t hold your own against Ludwig? Was it because you were the only female applying for the position? No, it couldn’t be that the military isn’t gender bias anymore. Ludwig was just trying to piss you off and it was working.

 

“Fight me.”

 

        You capped you crushed bottle and turned to look at Ludwig. “And what would that do?” He asked. “Just do it.” You said as you began angrily marching your way over to the boxing ring. “Fine, but I’m not holding back this time.” He said as he too made his way to the boxing ring. You never thought you’d have this opportunity, but here you are about to go hand to hand with your current annoyance. You stood across from Ludwig, throwing your hair into a low ponytail in order to prepare yourself for the fight.

 

But sadly you weren’t prepared.

        Your first punch grazed Ludwig’s chin. He noticed too late that it was a distraction, though, when the second punch clocked him. For someone of average build you sure could pack a punch. It was a heck of a shot. You didn’t notice Ludwigs let swipe at your leg until it was too late. You fell but you took him down with you. You tried to roll him onto his back but couldn't seeing as he had pinned your legs down with his knees.

 

        He wasn’t punching you, he wasn’t treating you like the other Lieutenants he fought and you knew it was because you were the only girl. You rose your hand to punch him again only to have them both pinned down beside your head.

 

        You were pissed, you were pinned down by this man within the first minute and he hadn’t even fought back. You shook with anger as you realized you didn’t last a minute because you wore yourself out on the damned heavy bag. Your burst of adrenaline was gone and now all you could do was avoid Ludwigs gaze.

 

        That was when you smelled it. With the closeness you could smell the alcohol on his breathe and were annoyed by the fact he was likely to be intoxicated. He beat you while he was under the influence and that just pissed you off more. He provoked you while he was under the influence.

 

        You sighed and stopped struggling. “I can’t believe this. Every other Lieutenant stood for at least five minutes against you and I didn’t even last one!” Ludwig just stared down at you. “I lost to you and your fucking drunk!” You shouted angrily. “Do you have any idea how humiliating this is?! This whole time I thought I was of equal match with you but as it turns out you can get me pinned beneath you in under a minute! You jackass...” You trailed off from your rant as you noticed Ludwigs gaze had become unfocused.

 

        “You don’t even see it do you?” He asked as he rolled off of you. You watched as Ludwig stood up, stumbling a bit as the alcohol he had consumed earlier began to kick in. “I don’t see what?” You sat up as you watched him stumble to the edge of the ring. “You can very easily bring every man here to-” You watched horrified as Ludwig’s body fell out of the ring and landed with a hard thud. “L-Lieutenant Beilschmidt?!” You called cautiously as you scrambled to the edge of the ring.

 

        You watched as Ludwig lied there in a daze. You jumped down from the ring and helped the blonde to his feet. “I think it’s time you retired for the night Lieutenant Beilschmidt.” You said and he nodded in agreement. “Yes I do believe it is, would you mind helping me to my room?” He asked and as much as you didn’t want to you nodded. You couldn’t let him walk back to the Lieutenant quarters in this state. If your captain saw him as he is now wandering around the base he would have a fit.

 

        As you walked with Lieutenant Beilschmidt’s arm slung across your shoulder, you came to two conclusions. The first, he was lighter than he looked. The second, he was incredibly well built. In all honesty you wouldn’t help but be flustered by this. Sure the guy wasn’t bad to look at but you had never seen him as anything more than an obstacle you needed to overcome. Until you felt his muscles on your shoulder and firm abs on your side.

        “Which one’s your room Beilschmidt?” You asked as you opened the door to the Lieutenant's quarters. “It’s the l-last one on the left before the bathrooms.” He said lazily pointing his arm down the call. You sighed, adjusting him on your shoulder as you began walking down the hallway.

 

        Now, you were completely unaware of the fact that Ludwig wasn’t drunk. Sure he had a few beers but he was on no way intoxicated. He was just seeing how far he could push you, which is where things began to get intimate.

 

        You nearly dropped Ludwig as the hand on your shoulder swiped across your breasts. ‘That was an accident (Name).’ you thought to yourself as you neared his door. “L-Lieutenant (Last Name)?” You flinched, completely unaware of the fact that Ludwig’s mouth was so close to your ear. His voice had become smooth and deep and it was able to send shivers down your spine. “Would you mind helping me inside m-my room? I’m N-Not very sure I could make it to my bed on my own.” He chuckled at the end of his sentence. “I suppose, but don’t expect me to tuck you in.” You mumbled as Ludwig fished out his key. You snatched the key from his hand and unlocked the door, completely unaware and unprepared for what was about to happen.

 

        It happened so quick, one moment Ludwig was on your shoulder the next he had shoved both you and himself in his room. You stumbled in, panicked and confused at the sudden change of scenery. The sudden click of a lock made you very aware of your current situation.

 

Well, not aware but you definitely knew it wasn’t good.

 

        You looked back at Ludwig who was leaning against the door nonchalant. “Lieutenant, I need to return to my quarters and pack for our mission tomorrow.” You spoke calmly which cause Ludwig to smirk. “You will be sleeping here tonight if you don’t have the energy to leave.” Ludwig said as he kicked himself off the door. Ludwig wasted no time as he attempted to grab you, which resulted in you jumping back in order to avoid his hands. Ludwig glared as you took on a defencive pose, your eyes glared back at him in defiance. “Why are you fighting me?” Ludwig asked as kicked off his boots. “I am giving you one chance to let me leave before I report you to our captain for harassment.” You said looking from Ludwig to the door. Ludwig sighed, shaking his head all the while making his way to his bed. “Please leave Lieutenant, before I change my mind on letting you go.” Ludwig uttered. Your stance didn’t falter as you watched Ludwig lie down on his bed.

 

        Not understanding with had happened, but not wanting him to change his mind you left Ludwigs quarters and scurried back to yours.

 

~ ~ ~

 

        It’s been a few days since your altercation with Ludwig and you’ve been on edge. It didn’t take a genius to know what his intentions were and the thought gave you chills. The expedition to Frankfurt went on as planned with yourself, Ludwig and Schwarz leading your individual squads to the randevu point. Your squad navigated, Ludwigs squad defended and Schwarz squad attacked. Though you hate to admit the team up was a very good combination.

 

“Lieutenant (Last Name)?”

 

        You were brought out of your thoughts by Senior Master Sergeant Beilschmidt, who you later found was indeed related to Ludwig. As arrogant as he was he was generously hosting a dinner for yourself and the two other lieutenants. It was his way of thanking you for the information you brought before he sent you all back to your base the next day.

 

        Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear your looked at the older Beilschmidt. “Yes Senior Master Sergeant?” You asked as he smiled. “Are you feeling well? You zoned out in the middle of my very awesome story.” Awesome. There he goes again with that word, its as though he had no other word to describe impressive or daunting. Tossing your irritation aside you gave a close eyed smile and nodded. “I’m fine sir, but I do find myself feeling a bit fatigue at the moment. May I be excused?” You asked as he stood. “Of course, but you must see me in the morning before you leave to hear the end of my awesome story.” He said pulling your chair out for you. “Of course, thank you sir.” You said turning from the table and leaving the room.

 

        Closing the door behind you you sigh and start making your way to your squad’s given cabin. As generous as the Senior Master Sergeant was he didn’t have the room to give you individual cabins so you shared one with your squad. You didn’t mind, it was just impossible to sleep with all of the racket your squad made. To say you missed your private quarters was an understatement.

 

Smack!

 

        Your head snapped back at the corridor you had just walked out of. Making your way back and looking around the corner you found yourself confused to see Ludwig had been smacked by his older brother. “You let her leave?! You Idiot what if she reports you?!” The older scolded in a hushed voice. “I couldn’t do it, she deserves respect not to be brutally dominated!” Ludwig said before heaving a sigh. “If you find her fit for it then you take it, you are Lieutenant (Last Name)’s superior in every way Ludwig. She should be begging you for it, you just have to show her that she wants it.” Gilbert said glaring down at his brother. “I can’t believe I listened to your advice- I can’t believe I almost went through with it! She can’t even look at me anymore!” Ludwig shouted shoving his brother who then shushed him. “Shut it! That’s not the point here! Now that she knows what you attempted to do she can report you! If she comes forward who knows how many other women will? This could bring down my entire squadron!” Gilbert growled, raising his fist and slamming it down on Ludwigs cheek. “You better fix this little brother, you have until tomorrow before I have to get involved and fix it for you.” Gilbert said as he turned away from his brother and walked in the other direction.

 

        Ludwig sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, this situation was all his own fault and now he had to find a way to fix it. He definitely wasn’t going to attempt his brother’s way again, but maybe he could sit down with the Lieutenant and explain his attraction she might just hear him out.

 

        Turning the corner he found the very woman he needed to talk to beginning to enter her quarters. “L-Lieutenant (Last Name)!” Ludwig called causing you to flinch. “Yes Lieutenant Beilschmidt?” You asked stiffly. “I care for you, and the incident that happened the other night should have never happened.” And just like that Ludwig spilled his guts in a nervous fret. “You’ve earned the respect of every man in our base and stolen the heart of at least half of them. Knowing that fact I acted rashly and wrote my brother for help and he told me to get you alone and try to seduce you. To force you if I had to but I just couldn’t. I wasn’t drunk that night, I admit to having a few drinks but I was in complete control of my actions and I am so very ashamed of them. I just want your forgiveness, please I beg you.” Ludwig pleaded. You stood in shock, not that you got an apology but at the way he sounded.

 

        He sounded scared. Terrified even. Whether it was the threat of you ruining his name or his brother’s threat to fix the situation for him you weren't sure, but you weren’t about to forgive him. You shook your head at the taller male and opened the door.

 

“Don’t approach me about the matter again Lieutenant Belschmit. As far as I’m concerned I left you at your door.”

 

And with that being said you closed the door. You and the Lieutenant haven't looked each other in the eye since.


End file.
